The Toll of Truth
by Suledin
Summary: Ed is haunted by nightmares from facing The Truth, and tries his best to cope, but needs some help from his loving wife, Winry. "I'd like to think that I got away from The Truth unscathed, but that would be a lie; the effect it had on me, mentally, showed and caused Winry to worry."


**The truth is a tricky thing.** One can never be sure what exactly is true and what is false. We, ourselves, choose to believe which is which.

I have faced the very truth I speak of, it's warden has no correct gender, race or personality… but it held an air of both mischievousness and innocence that was unsettling. Wether that is what it feels like to be in the presence of a god or devil, I do not know, for I could not tell the difference.

I'd like to think that I got away from The Truth unscathed, but that would be a lie; the effect _it _had on me, mentally, showed and caused Winry to worry. I blamed the nightmares on nonspecific causes, brushing her off with vague explanations. It would upset her greatly to know _that _is constantly prowling in the back of my mind. So I decided to only discuss such matters with those whom had also had the similar experience, like Colonel Mustang and Teacher.

When I breached the subject of Truth with the usually relaxed man, a strange look crossed his face, like he was experiencing The Truth all over again, and I instantly regretted the decision and told him to forget I asked. Teacher fared a little better, though not by much. We exchanged stories of our nightmares in faint voices. I held her hand tightly when her face held a heartbroken expression, the tears pooled in her eyes as she told me how the memories of her experience with her stillborn baby and The Truth haunted her dreams, thoughts, and daily life. I attempted to comfort the her, but it felt like I only did more harm than good; She smiled at me, nonetheless. Before I left Teacher's house, she uncharacteristically patted me gently on my back and said, "Don't keep it to yourself. That pretty wife of yours has a kind heart, kiddo, don't forget that."

* * *

I jolted upwards from the bed with my heart pounding, soaked in sweat, and realized I had stirred Winry whom was previously sleeping peacefully, tucked under my arm. I laid back down and pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing. She slowly scooted closer to me and wrapped her hand around mine.

"Nightmares again?" She asked softly.

"Hmm."

She huffed, "You're not getting out of it this time, Ed."

"O-out of what?"

"Giving me vague answers," Her grip on my hand tightened. "Would you please tell me what is bothering you?"

I let out a sigh, "Really, I'm fine." It sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than her.

I was about to make another excuse when her gentle hands moved to my face, she turned my face to meet hers, and that excuse disappeared from my thoughts. Even with the low-light from the moon shining through the window, I seen the determined look in her expression-filled eyes and recalled all the times she had been there for me.

As children she played with us; Alphonse and I fought over who would marry her, without a thought for her own consent. When our father left, she listened to me bad-mouth him with an earnest expression. When our mother died she comforted us in every way possible, but with as determined we were to bring mother back, she couldn't stop that from happening. I don't think anybody really could've those two reckless children. When I lost my right arm and left leg and nearly lost Alphonse altogether, she literally pieced me back together, wordlessly, and cried for me when I was too proud to. When we left to train and was gone for years she endlessly believed in us, worried for us, and trained to be the best automail mechanic she could be. When I became a State Alchemist she kissed me on the cheek, told me that she was proud (and that my mother would've been too) and wished me luck. Every time we returned injured or called her to us, she was always there, reliable as always, but she always came running with a wrench in hand, swinging in the direction of my head. I deserved that much, I guess.

In the end I decided to listen to Teacher's advice and had Winry lend me her ear, heart, and arms as she held me when I cried. My truth is that every day I fall deeper in love with my wrench-wielding wife and her arms held wide open for me with that wide smile of hers gracing her sweet mouth.

* * *

Tragic visions slowly stole my life

Tore away everything

Cheating me out of my time

I'm the one who loves you

No matter wrong or right

And every day I hold you

I hold you with my inner child

- Serenity, Godsmack ~


End file.
